Flawlessness
by o0RainbowParadise0o
Summary: Brambleclaw feels devastated by the truth that Squirrelflight hid from him. Now feeling completely lonely and broken, an unlikely candidate of comfort has stumbled over to him. Who is it? Kinkfur! Brambleclaw x Kinkfur! Fluff! :D


A/N: That's right! This is a BramblexKink story! No one has done this that I know of.

I wanted to write a story with Brambleclaw in it. I thought about all the stuff he went through in the third series, and suddenly this idea popped into my head!

There's FLUFF in this! :]

Enjoy~

**Warning:** This story will contain spoilers of the 3rd series of Warriors! If you haven't read all of the books, don't read this story unless you want to be spoiled. x3

Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns all of the rights to these characters and Warriors! However, this story here is mine!

* * *

Snow tumbled down onto ThunderClan territory. The white snow greatly contrasted with Brambleclaw's dark, tabby coat. Small snowflakes dappled Brambleclaw's dark brown pelt as he walked past the bare trees which were stripped of their leaves long ago in earlier leaf-bare. Brambleclaw's shoulders rolled defiantly as he paced himself. His tabby striped tail swayed in the chilled air.

Only one thing rested in Brambleclaw's mind. One thing that once gave him comfort and love that now gave him grief and distress. One thing so beautiful that now looked so bleak and raw. The one thing he couldn't get off his mind was the one thing he never wanted to think about.

Squirrelflight.

His mate—No—his formal mate—No. Brambleclaw sighed and bowed his head. He closed his amber eyes and scrunched up his nose in pain. _I don't know what we are anymore...._ Brambleclaw admitted sadly. _I love her....Well, I use to. I don't think anyone can call this love now. It's more rejection, desperation, and despair than love...._

Squirrelflight, Firestar's oldest daughter and Brambleclaw's former mate, ripped Brambleclaw's heart right out of his chest. She made him believe that Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf were their children—they're beautiful kits. Brambleclaw was so proud of them, and so excited to finally be a father. He was especially excited that he got to be Squirrelflight's mate and have kits with her. Remembering back to the adventures they shared when traveling to the Sun-Drawn Place, Brambleclaw felt his insides twist up. _Was she lying to me then too?_

Brambleclaw, with his head dipped lower, continued to walk through ThunderClan territory. He didn't know where he was heading. Honestly, he didn't care. He just didn't want to get stuck in camp any longer than he had to that day. It hurt too much to see the dark ginger she-cat. Everything about her, he once loved. Now, he marked down every flaw he could find in her.

Squirrelflight once walked with her head held high with dignity. Now she held her head with the shame of knowing she killed a part of Brambleclaw. Her dark ginger coat use to shine so marvelously in the sunlight, looking rich and bright in color. Now, the site only gave him a headache. Squirrelflight's soft, green eyes looked like droplets of new-leaf. Now, they looked sickly green. The main flaw, however, that Brambleclaw continued to remind himself that Squirrelflight had was untrustworthiness. Brambleclaw would never trust the she-cat again.

Brambleclaw stepped away from the trees after coming to the lake. Walking up to the water's edge, Brambleclaw slumped down and wrapped his tail around his paws. His head remained tilted down, but his amber eyes peeked up at the lake's surface. He watched as snowflakes fell onto the surface of the water and slowly melted away. Brambleclaw sighed. A foggy puff of air escaped his lips and then mixed with the cold air around him.

_She didn't just lie to me._ Brambleclaw reminded himself. _She lied to our....Leafpool's kits. They believed we were their parents as I believed they were my kits. She knew the truth for so many, many moons, yet she continued to keep the truth from all four of us. No, all of the Clans. If it wasn't for the kits finding out, Squirrelflight would have never told any of us...or me...._

Brambleclaw tried to shut out his thoughts, not wanting to think about the she-cat any longer. He didn't want to think about how he once had the world under his paws, and now was cut down to being weighed down with the world on his shoulders. Oh how quickly wonderful things could be torn away and never seen again.

_**Splash!**_

Brambleclaw's ears stood up, and he bolted up onto all four of his paws. His head jerked around to peer towards the small stream that separated ThunderClan from ShadowClan. Brambleclaw trotted over towards the stream to get a better look at what happened. His claws unsheathed, just in case he was soon to be attacked.

His eyes widened as he saw someone struggling under the water's surface. With diligence, Brambleclaw flung himself into the river. Nobility flowed through his veins. Not even Brambleclaw could turn down someone who struggled between life and death without a cause; he wasn't that kind of warrior.

Fighting through the cold water, Brambleclaw's fangs attached themselves to the scruff of the black feline. Noticing that a reed caught hold of the cat, with one sharp tug, Brambleclaw freed the cat. Pulling the black cat up with him, the two of them surfaced. Brambleclaw nearly let go of the cat completely after the freezing wind struck Brambleclaw. A cold chill raced up Brambleclaw's spine as he pushed his way to the shore.

Brambleclaw released the cat after getting to the ThunderClan side of the river. The deputy shook his coat, wanting to get every last droplet off. He failed, but it got a good lot of them off of him. However, the soaked tom remained cold. Brambleclaw, not even turning to look at who he saved, sat down and wrapped his tail tightly around his paws. He rolled his shoulders, trying every way to get cold while shivering.

"G-Great StarClan!"

Brambleclaw turned his head to peer at the soaked feline who he saved from drowning. It was a she-cat. Her gray coat held thick, tabby markings of a dark gray color. Even though she was wet as well, Brambleclaw could tell that her fur naturally stuck up in many directions. As unruly as her fur appeared, Brambleclaw found it to be intriguing. The she-cat's messy fur appeared rough in texture; her fur seemed like a softer version of black cherry tree bark. Another thing Brambleclaw instantly noticed was her scent; she was a ShadowClan warrior. Besides the river water, she smelt of pine and mud. Brambleclaw found it odd how he almost liked how she smelled. The pine balancedness the mud, giving her a natural, almost relaxing herbal scent.

Ungracefully, she stumbled backwards in shock and fear. As Brambleclaw approached her, the she-cat stared up at him with wide eyes. Brambleclaw noticed her eyes at that moment. They were an olive green, much different than Squirrelflight's bright, sparkling eyes of new-leaf. These olive green eyes were much darker and duller than Squirrelflight's eyes, yet...Brambleclaw couldn't stop looking at them.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get so close to border! I thought you were Snaketail, and I was wondering what he was doing over on ThunderClan territory! I-I would never cross the border by myself! Honestly! I may be a ShadowClan warrior, but I don't really want to hurt anyone!"

The feline stumbled over her words as they shot out at Brambleclaw at lightening speed. As fast as the she-cat spoke, Brambleclaw processed everything the she-cat was saying. Staring into the feline's eyes, Brambleclaw saw something he had not seen in a very long time.

Honesty.

"I can see you're not hostile," Brambleclaw calmly told the black she-cat, calming her down a bit. Her fur remained fluffed out in fear, however. Brambleclaw thought for a moment before saying, "Do you think Snaketail is on ThunderClan territory?"

The she-cat shook her head quickly. "No. No. He's probably out hunting somewhere."

Brambleclaw nodded slowly. "....All right." Brambleclaw took a few steps back, wanting to give the worried she-cat some space, so she didn't suddenly pass out.

Her ears flicked up at Brambleclaw's movement. She tilted her head slightly to the side. Her left eye closed slightly in confusion as she watched the ThunderClan deputy. "You're...." Her voice had calmed down and in a quiet voice she asked, "You're not going to attack me?"

A small smile formed on Brambleclaw's face at the she-cat's head tilt. He found it almost adorable. "No, I'm not going to attack you. You're not giving me a reason to."

She nodded slowly before sitting down. Her tail swayed across the snowy ground. She shivered for a moment before saying softly, "T-Thank you....I would have drowned if you hadn't..." Not wanting to complete her sentence, she turned her head to gaze over at the river. She knew she wasn't the best swimmer and was slightly afraid of water. She knew she would have drown if the tom had not of saved her.

Brambleclaw dipped his head to the she-cat. "It's always a pleasure to help out a cat in need."

A sad look crossed her face and she gazed up at Brambleclaw. His eyes widened slightly, becoming more alert. Those olive eyes gave Brambleclaw an uneasy feeling. _Why do I feel so frigidity? Those look like they're staring through me....No one has ever got under my fur like this before. It's strange, but...._ Brambleclaw let his thoughts trail off, not even sure if _he_ knew what it felt like.

"Even a ShadowClan cat?"

It was Brambleclaw's turn to stare out at the river that separated ShadowClan and ThunderClan. He was quiet for a long moment. Only the sound of the even wind could be heard. The black feline shivered again, disliking the wetness of her fur.

Brambleclaw turned towards the she-cat and stated, "I think my actions speak louder than my words."

The she-cat tilted her head to the side. Brambleclaw flashed her a small, toothy grin. The she-cat smiled and laughed contently. With her eyes closed, she nodded. She opened her eyes slowly. Her worrisomeness and sadness became pleased. Her olive eyes glowed, causing Brambleclaw to become alert again.

"I've...." She began awkwardly. She shifted her weight before quietly admitting, "I've never met a tom as kindhearted as you. Well, Littlecloud, but I've never met a warrior as kind as you. I always thought all warrior toms were unforgiving, battle lovers. You...." She tilted her head to the side again, sending a wave of some unknown emotion down Brambleclaw's back. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't force down a small smile every time she tilted her head to the side, a habit of hers it seemed. "You remind me of Tawnypelt," She finished. She gave a small chuckle before saying, "Not that you probably know who she is."

At the name, Brambleclaw perked up. "Tawnypelt is my sister," He explained. His amber eyes watched her closely, curious as to how she'd react.

Instantly, her eyes widened and she leaped backwards a bit. "T-Tawnypelt is your _sister_?!" She gasped. "T-That—That—That means you're Brambleclaw! Great StarClan! Y-You're ThunderClan d-deputy!" She began to stumble over words again.

Watching as the black she-cat fumbled with her sentences, Brambleclaw smiled. It wasn't a small smile like he'd occasionally give. No, it was a genuine smile that he had not shown in a long time—too long. Brambleclaw couldn't remember the last time he felt happy or pleased enough to smile. Brambleclaw's smile didn't go unnoticed either. The she-cat stopped and watched him closely. Her olive eyes examined his face curiously.

"Wow...." She whispered in amazement, her olive eyes glowing again. She shook her head in disbelief. "You're—You—Things...." She paused to recollect her thoughts, trying to figure out how to put it. Finally she gave him a sympathetic yet amazed look before meowing, "So many things have happened to you....So many painful things....,"

Brambleclaw knew what the she-cat was speaking of. At the last Gathering, Hollyleaf announced to all of the Clans how Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw weren't her or her brother's parents. Every Clan knew the dark truth that rested in ThunderClan. It pained him to think about it, but Brambleclaw was grateful the she-cat did not directly bring up the subject.

She tilted her head down to stare at the ground. She kicked at a lump of snow away before whispering, "So many things have happened to you, and yet...you're still a noble, brave tom." She tilted her head back up to gaze at him. "I've never met _anyone_ who's that strong. Someone who's lost so much, been torn down, and left alone who's still trying to get through life strongly. Everyone I know would have given up or become dark-hearted. You..." She gave an inaudible chuckle. One of her ears tilted to the side as she gazed up at him almost nervously. "You are quite an amazing tom, Brambleclaw. I'm...glad I had the chance to meet you today."

Brambleclaw's amber eyes widened in shock. Of all things, he would not have expected the she-cat to say something as of that. Nervous olive observed shocked amber for a long moment. Brambleclaw then smiled again. This smile was different than the last smiles he gave. This smile held a strong warmth. Those words the she-cat told him wrapped Brambleclaw's insides with a comforting heat. Brambleclaw could honestly admit that he had never felt this way before, not even with Squirrelflight.

Almost expecting Brambleclaw to suddenly attack her for saying such words, her eyes widened at the warrior's smile. Brambleclaw dipped his head and purred, "Thank you. Thank you..." His ear flick to the side, and he gave her an odd smile as he let his last sentence trail off.

Knowing what he was getting at, her eyes widened again. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I never introduced myself!" She shook her head, feeling that she showed stupidity. "I'm Kinkfur."

"Kinkfur?" Brambleclaw lifted an eyebrow. The she-cat nodded. The amber-eyed tom gave a short laugh. "Your name contradicts you."

"Contradicts me?" Kinkfur gave a look of confusion.

Brambleclaw stood before explaining honestly, "I don't see any flaws in or on you. I think the name Trueheart suits you better."

Kinkfur's olive eyes glowed radiantly as warmth wrapped around her. A genuine, mirthful smile began to form on her face as her ears began to stand up. Brambleclaw suddenly roughly shook his pelt clean of all the snow. Snowflakes leaped over and took hold of Kinkfur's pelt. She wiggled her nose when a snowflake latched onto her snout. She looked up at Brambleclaw, who flashed her a sly, playful grin.

The smile remained on her face as her eyes narrowed playful. She let out a small, playful mewl before batting some powder snow at the dark tabby tom. Brambleclaw turned and laughed. He lifted one of his paws up, trying to shield himself from the snow. Kinkfur then took off through the snow, laughing happily. Brambleclaw soon chased after her, a large smile on his face.

The two of them didn't know how long it would last. They weren't even sure what _it_ was. All they knew was that the two of them enjoyed each others company, was fascinated with one another, and were both feeling a joyous harmony neither of them knew existed.

Brambleclaw had never felt so alive. Pure thrill flowed through his veins and pumped in his heart. Brambleclaw never felt so at ease. At that moment, everything in the world was right. Everything was perfect; he never felt so _flawless_ before. He found it ironic that he found flawlessness with a beautiful she-cat named Kinkfur.

* * *

I hope you guys like it!

Please check out my other stories & review. :]

And if someone loves me enough, someone else will write a Brambleclaw x Kinkfur story!

I would love to read it if anyone wrote one! Send me the link if you find one or make one! :D


End file.
